1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicular heat management system capable of carrying out preheating before the operation of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of known vehicular heat management systems is described in WO 2014/065309. The vehicular heat management system described in WO 2014/065309 is mounted in a hybrid vehicle, and executes lubricant oil warm-up control for raising the temperature of lubricant oil for a speed change apparatus before the operation of the vehicle. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-263061 (JP 2001-263061 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-137624 (JP 2002-137624 A) describe related art pertaining to the technical field of embodiments of the present invention.